


Little Moments

by DragonSaphiraReads



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads
Summary: A quiet night at home leads to a late night talk.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/kle4TOOAYrk

Patton hummed to himself as he stirred the bubbling pot of soup, reaching for the salt and tapping the shaker over it. He double checked the timer as he heard the front door open and heard his fiancee call out to him.

“Home!” Roman sung, hanging his coat up on the hook and dropping his bag at his feet. He kicked his shoes off and shuffled into the kitchen, finding the love of his life with his back to him, facing the stove. 

Patton grinned as Roman’s arms gently wrapped around his waist, and he tilted his head back slightly to let Roman’s chin fit into the crook of his collarbone. “Evening, sweetheart. How was work?”

The other groaned, hiding his face against Patton’s shoulder. Patton snickered. “That bad, hm?”

“Genius is never understood in its own time...” Roman mumbled, pressing lazy kisses to Patton’s neck, cheek and temple. “I tell them how they should do things, they don’t listen to me, and then they complain when it all goes to shit exactly like I said it would.”

Patton hated hearing his fiancee’s stories like this, knowing that he did love the work he did when it didn’t involve convincing other people to listen. “Well, I’ve got some good news for you. The audition information came through for the Sunrise Theatre. They’re doing Cinderella this year~”

He could feel Roman smile against his skin. “Perfect! I was just thinking, I’ve been itching to get back on stage!”

“I can’t wait to see you. You’ve been working so hard, you deserve to do something fun!” Patton told him, dropping the spoon in the soup and spinning around in Roman’s arms so they were face to face. Roman was several inches taller than him, so Patton tilted his head up to meet his eyes. 

Roman leaned down and pecked his lips, a featherlight touch. Patton reached up and threw his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him down into a better kiss. “Don’t starve me like that, you tease~”

“So needy!” Roman pressed their foreheads together, moving his arms so that one was fully wrapped around Patton’s waist while the other reached up and took Patton’s hand in his own. He then held it out to the side, swaying them back and forth. With their foreheads resting against each other, Roman began to hum. 

“ _So this is love..._ ” He sung, spinning around the kitchen floor with his fiancee in his arms. Patton giggled, sneaking kisses in between Roman’s movements. 

“Practicing already? You haven’t even auditioned yet~”

Roman chuckled. “It’s never a wrong time to serenade my love!”

Patton smiled, his heart brimming with love for his lovely prince.

Eventually Roman just hummed, and Patton laid his head against his chest, letting the vibrations of his singing lull him. 

“I love you...” Patton whispered into the air, and Roman kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you too, my dearest heart.” Came the whisper back, and they met for one more kiss before Patton pulled away and grabbed the soup spoon again, eliciting a whine from Roman. 

“You can keep distracting me if you want, but things are going to start burning if we don’t eat soon.” Patton chirped, swatting Roman’s hands away playfully. “Go change and then we can cuddle after dinner~”

“Movie tonight? Roman asked quietly, and Patton’s heart swelled. He was too cute sometimes. Patton kissed his cheek before pushing him towards the bedroom, turning back to the soup pot.

“Of course, my prince.”

~

Dinner went quickly. Roman always ate more when he came home frustrated from work, so they ended up not having leftovers to put away. They washed the dishes side by side, flicking water at each other playfully.

Once they were done, they snuggled together on the couch, with Roman laying on Patton’s chest and scrolling through their options with the remote.

“Any requests, my darling?” 

“Nothing sad... I don’t wanna cry tonight.” Patton told him, yawning. 

Roman hummed, eventually settling on rewatching a few episodes of Steven Universe, and they cuddled close. They both worked long hours most days, so their time together was limited to a few hours at night. 

After an hour or so, Patton was nodding off when Roman suddenly shifted, his arms curling tighter around Patton’s back. 

“Something wrong?”

Roman shook his head, tilting up to smile at Patton, eyes sparkling. “No. I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you.”

Patton laughed, thankful it was dark. Roman got sappy when he was tired, and even after two years of being together it still caught him off guard.

“You’re amazing. The most incredible, sweet, angelic person I’ve ever met.”

“Come on Roman, you’re just saying that-“

“Shut up and let me compliment you!” Roman scolded, and Patton clicked his jaw shut. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that, but really, Patton, I know you don’t always believe me but I mean every word!”

Patton sighed, running his fingers through Roman’s hair slowly. “I know... I just have a hard time taking compliments...”

Roman sat up, leaning in to kiss Patton’s cheek. “Then I’ll keep doing it so you can practice. Because you deserve to know how much you mean to me.”

Patton sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “Roman, I said I didn’t want to cry tonight!”

His fiancée laughed, pulling him into his lap and kissing his hair. “Sorry, my love.”

Patton snuggled into his chest, sighing. “I want to believe you, so badly... I’m sorry...”

“You don’t have to apologize. I love you, and as long as you believe that... everything else will come. Can you believe that?”

“Yes... I can believe that.”


End file.
